


A Cry For Help

by LewdInaccurate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bad end, Bodily Fluids, Brainwashing, Choking, Corruption, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Everything is gross and fucked, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Humiliation, Involuntary Incest, Involuntary Rape, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painful Sex, Size Difference, Spardacest, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Technically Vergil/Dante but Mundus is forcing them to do it, Tentacle Rape, Vomiting, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: AU in which Dante loses against Nelo Angelo during their last fight. Mundus decides to punish both Sparda twins in a particularly cruel way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write gratuitous Bad End fic, I let it get out of hand, and now it's probably the darkest smut fic I've ever written.
> 
>   
> It's also a 2 part thing because I accidentally made it too long.

He was faced by that dark knight for the third time since he arrived to Mallet Island, and Dante believed that he already had him figured out after having faced him two times. In that dark ominous hall whilst the thunder broke at the background through the window. The knight shed his horned mask, revealing a striking pale human face with unnatural blue veins protruding all over his features; though he seemingly unleashed the rest of his power on that little show, although Dante wasn't sure why did he need to take off the mask. It felt as if knight was silently demanding Dante to look at him. This would be the last fight they'd have.

And so, they rose their swords in combat, commencing their most intense duel yet. Dante couldn't hide the thrill it gave him, a good fight always did make him feel alive.

However, even though it's always been the same person, something felt different ever since their fight began, as if a new sort of life coursed through Angelo's every move, his red glowing human-like eyes so filled with motivation... Dante couldn't help but to feel distracted with how strangely familiar they felt. Each violent clash of swords, each bullet and glowing blast of deadly magic, it felt increasingly desperate and grittier, and when the light blue summoned swords started to fly through the air around him, Dante froze for a moment, reminiscence striking him at the worst moment. A grave mistake.

He thought that he was prepared for the worst when he came to this place, expecting to find the big baddie and possibly take him down after getting the living shit beat out of him. It always went like that. Many people criticized that his overconfidence was the worst of his attributes... and Dante couldn't have been more self-aware of that fatal flaw until now.

Through this opening, the broadsword was now piercing through his body, such as the summoned swords were, such as the brutal currents of energy blasted through him all at the same time. Usually, mistakes like these he could brush them off, he could take the hits, he could overcome, but this time, for some reason, he was unable to do it.

Before he could resolve himself into continuing the fight, his mind slipped away, and the white human-looking face becoming the last thing he saw before everything faded to black. His expression was still so painfully familiar...

...

Part of his mind knew that losing that battle wouldn't be the end of it, not even if this was the territory of the bastard responsible for the death of his mother. He had his own devil blood to thank for being that hard to kill, its regenerative properties were pretty convenient no matter what. Although he learned to not take them too much for granted, they still gave him a big boost on his confidence when fighting other demons.

If he was defeated, he could always get back up again.

Once Dante opened his eyes again, and the first thing his mind noted was the red. Fleshy red and blackness, a claustrophobic humid space covered in disgusting texture that reminded him of an animal's innards pulsing with life still. His body twitched in pain and an herculean strain surrounding his limbs, his breath hitched when he felt a bone-crushing squeeze around his arms and legs, bound by the same gross slimy texture, in spite of its flabby looks, it was strong enough to keep him in place. The more he attempted to break them by sheer force, the tighter they squeezed him. If he continued, he's be pointlessly breaking his bones again and it'd take him longer to regenerate. He'd need to save up all the strength he could.

Dante sighed and tried to think in silence for a minute, the room was dark and noisy, as if slimy wet things were crawling all over the place, making it annoying to focus. He lost the battle. Now he was taken to a place that didn't resemble the rest of the castle, so he was either at a very possessed dungeon or straight up in hell already. He wasn't sure. It was frustrating to not being able to understand yet, and even now his head was hurting like hell. The air smelled disgusting too, hitting him right in the nose. It was like a mix of fresh blood, rotten fruit, sweat... and it was distinctly musky for some reason.

Feeling his wounds closing already, Dante was able to listen more carefully his surroundings. He could hear a strange wet rhythmic sound nearby, a ragged distorted voice gasping and grunting.

Upon looking at the corner of his eye, he gaped in shock, recognizing the face of Nelo Angelo, the dark knight who defeated him in combat, but that shock quickly descended to disbelief and then sheer horror as he took in more and more details of the state in which he found the knight.

While his arms and legs were clearly bound by the same sort of of gross tendrils as Dante was, the Angelo's deathly white head was bobbing up and down as if his huge body was being shaken, gasping every time he was hit by an unseen force coming from behind him.

Dante felt a visceral nausea upon realizing that not only was the Angelo's face was uncovered, from his chest down to his groin he was bare completely, only with his arms and legs still covered in the dark chitin-like armor, his body was the exact same pasty white as his face and with protruding blue veins that looked more like plant roots seated beneath his skin. It was clear that something of sexual nature was going on before his eyes, noted by the large throbbing erection on that painfully human-looking body, but Dante still struggled to fully understand what was happening, why it was happening.

Why? Why this guy? What purpose did it serve to show him this?

A crimson glow illuminated the room, three lights, and Dante immediately knew who it was.

" **Are you entertained?** " a diabolical dark chuckle resonated throughout the room, sounded so close yet so distant, as if it existed everywhere and nowhere at once. Dante gritted his teeth in anger. For the first time since he stepped into this island full of horrors, he was speechless.

Of course. If it wasn't beneath Mundus to strike down one of his own generals, then humiliating another for shock value wasn't off-limits either. Just when he thought he couldn't find Mundus any more revolting...

He could feel the tendrils of flesh holding him moving slowly, keeping his arms and legs secured in their grasp as he was being turned around to have a better look to the naked Angelo.

It was hard to watch; even though this was the one who defeated him and possibly brought him to this place, Dante had felt some respect for him for being one of the few demons to offer him an honorable fight, but now it seemed like the Angelo was already lost in his own world, his eyes were closed in a very human expression of pain mixed with resignation as his body writhed against an unseen assailant. Any trace of fight seemed to have been completely subdued. Dante tried to look away from the horridly erotic spectacle, more out of self-preservation than anything.

Again, the voice of Mundus echoed, now even closer to him, from a place more discernible. It was coming from behind the Angelo.

" **Nelo Angelo took off his mask just for you. He never does, unless I command him. Interesting.** " Warily, Dante forced himself to look once more, knowing that it'd probably fuck him up to keep watching. A gross-looking fleshy tentacle appeared from behind Angelo, caressing his muscular pale frame almost sensually, then roughly grabbing his chin in to prop up his face, as to make him look back to Dante. " **He wanted you to see his face. Perhaps in a demonstration of pride? Or was that was his own way to cry out for help?** " After saying those words, a particularly strong push made the Angelo's body whole jump, ripping a pained gasp out of him, and the tantalizing sight only made Dante feel increasingly sicker in the stomach.

Mundus's cacophonic laughter resounded all over the place. " **Do you still not recognize him, Dante?** "

Dante stared in disbelief, his eyes squinted as he braved again to look back at Nelo Angelo. Anxiety had been biting his gut ever since he first saw the knight's face, a dread that he's been trying to smother down and now was ramping up when his eyes started to make sense of the Angelo's eerily familiar face.

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach, his jaw went slack and the sweat on his temples went cold with the mortifying revelation. The white hair, the fighting style, the summoned swords...

 _Vergil_.

But his body... he was so large, almost twice his original size, and all his skin was as unnaturally white, practically merging with the white of his slick-back hair. Even though his facial structure was mostly the same, but all those blue veins and the red eyes made him nearly unrecognizable on the surface.

No, it had to be a trick, it couldn't be...! He didn't want to trust the words of a monster, but even so, Dante felt on the verge of tears. _This_ was his brother. He could feel it, the unmistakable same blood of Sparda, though weakened in this state, he started to sense it. It _had_ to be him.

Mundus had been violating his brother right in front of him and just now he was realizing it.

"What did you do to him." Dante breathed shakily, his blood was boiling, his thoughts spiraling into rage, shame, madness, self-hate. Suddenly he couldn't tear his eyes from his twin, the same twin he thought he lost ten years ago when he fell to the underworld, Dante couldn't stop looking at his brother's transformed body, no matter how much it hurt. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM." he screamed, his voice was cracking.

In that moment, Vergil's otherwise subservient face seemed to tic in response to his brother's voice.

" **Not enough, clearly**." Mundus said, as multiple of those disgusting limbs seemingly sprouted out of nowhere, all of which focused on Vergil at once. One of those things effortlessly entered his mouth, plunging in so deep that Dante could hear him gag.

"MUNDUS!" he roared this time, the tension against his restraints increasing as he was determined to break free.

The surge of pure rage caused Dante's body to turn into the devil he was, inhuman growling echoed in the room, the webbed wings that sprung from his body flapped furiously as he attempted to rip himself out of his bondage. The only thing in his mind right now was to rescue his twin, then find and kill Mundus. Even so, with all that demonic power coursing through his veins, it wasn't enough to break the tendrils holding him in place. Not only was he still recovering from an arduous battle, but his weapons were nowhere in sight and he still had no idea where he was. 

He managed to wrestle his left hand free, having broken some of his bones and skin in the process, but even when he merely managed that, his devil form flickered out like a candle. He overestimated the amount of energy he had at his disposal.

In less than the blink of an eye, red pikes of light shot through him, spearing him in several places, and on top of that, they were sending searing hot shockwaves from where they pierced Dante, the pain quickly escalating until he couldn't even think, only scream his lungs out.

As fast as it struck, it also came to an end, leaving him dangling boneless, feeling as if he's been fried from the insides; Dante tried to will his only free arm to move, instinctively his hand went to where his amulet should've been hanging.

It was gone, his heart raced. His mother's memento was gone. He could only piece together what this meant for him in this situation.

Feeling hopeless, his mangled arm was slowly restrained up again by the fleshy limbs; the energy pikes remained where they speared him, making the healing process slower; Dante was left to helplessly watch the scene before his bloodshot eyes, it was the only thing he could do.

" _h-Hahh..._ " Vergil was heaving while the tentacle kept thrusting into his mouth, some smaller worm-like tendrils were poking into places they shouldn't go, like ears and nose; at this point it didn't seem like he was even struggling. The barely-visible pupils of his blood-red eyes rolled to the back of his skull every time new inches of that tentacle disappeared inside his gorge. And not only from above, but below too; Vergil's legs had been propped up by the tentacles in order to show how he was being penetrated by a grotesquely thicker limb.

Even though Dante tried to close his eyes, he could hear still hear everything. The muffled distorted moaning, the wet slapping, the fleshy wriggling... Just having to think about it was nauseating, demoralizing.

He always had his differences with Vergil, but they respected each other as rivals. Vergil was always the proud and collected one, he refused to show vulnerability even as he disappeared in the depths of hell, where Dante last saw him. And Vergil had been down here for all these years, not dead, but instead at Mundus' mercy, turned into a slave and plaything. His once proud and strong twin reduced to... _this_.

A new groan, Vergil's back arched for second, clearly spurting cum from his penis, and then he relaxed, letting his body hang limp under the tentacles' grip. He was leaking some slimy-looking black stuff from where the tentacles had been.

" **... Much better. Nothing a little discipline couldn't fix**."

Rage reignited within him, another rush of fire crawled through Dante's limbs. His devil form was triggered once more, and this time the burst of power was strong enough to rip through the tentacles that bound him. His arms began to rip out the stakes of energy that had been stabbed into him, but the relief was short-lived.

As he flew across to reach his brother, he watched the tentacles come undone, releasing their guest. Before Dante knew it a large hand grabbed him by the neck and pinned him down to the ground with such earth-shattering force it knocked the air out of his lungs. The shock of the attack caused Dante's devil form to fade again.

"V-vergil..." Dante coughed up blood, his neck was being crushed under the pressure of his twin's enormous hand. His red eyes were on him, but they were looking at nothing. "... It's me...!"

Dante's head was bashed into the floor again while his chest was struck with another fiery blast.

" **Well done, Vergil.** " Mundus' voice echoed.

He blacked out for a couple of minutes, or maybe a couple of hours, it was hard to tell. He had the vague notion of being pulled across the ground by his leg like some broken toy, but the rest was pain and oblivion.

By the time Dante came around, again suspended in the air by similar tendrils of flesh, he realized a change in scenery. The place looked vaguely the same but only superficially. It wasn't a secluded room anymore, but a dark expanse with no visible ceiling or walls, just the rugged moist pink ground.

He could feel his clothes uncomfortably wet and hair stuck to his blood-caked face. Even though his wounds were already closed, he was exhausted, in a lot of pain and too heavily restrained, it'd take a while before he could muster again the strength to break free, specially after overexerting his body and mind. He wanted so badly to believe that this was all just a nightmare, but once his eyes focused again on the pale shape before him, Vergil right in front of him.

There was a shift on the air, as if something huge was sitting somewhere behind that dense darkness around him. " **You know what to do.** " Mundus' voice sounded stronger here, closer.

Vergil, unflinching, grabbed his twin's tattered red vest and ripped it off with ease. Dante gasped while his thoughts went running wild with panic but his body couldn't do more than just lurch back.

Dante had an idea of what was Mundus' intent from what he was forced to witness. It wasn't the first time that he was faced with the threat of rape... but this was different. Not only was he defeated, but if the monster actually wanted to make his own brother into an accomplice of...

"Vergil, c'mon... I know you're still in there, you _can_ fight this. You can't let this guy boss you around..." he pleaded with coarse voice, trying to make his twin to look into his eyes. The attempt died shortly, Dante kicked at him out of a panic-driven impulse with whatever strength he was able as his pants and underwear were being torn away from him like paper. In the end only his black leather boots still remained.

The humid air enveloped his skin, humiliated with how exposed he was, about how Mundus could see him but he couldn't. The reality of what was about to happen was striking him at full-force.

With how much bigger his twins hands were than his own, Dante felt even more helpless; the longer they held on his waist, the faster his heart was beating. Lifting his face, he looked at his twin with urgent eyes. "Please... Vergil...!"

Dante realized how badly his body was shivering.

He's been so distracted by fear that he stopped paying attention to the tentacles that have been slowly crawling up from his legs into his inner thighs and soon a tentacle began pressing between his exposed ass-cheeks. Dante winced and tried to move away, but his brother's grip was keeping him still. They felt so slimy and disgusting over his naked skin, the texture reminding him of raw meat. Even though he clenched his muscles as hard as he could, the tip of the first tentacle was so thin and so slick that it breached past the rim without much opposition, making him grunt in sheer disgust.

For minutes that felt like an eternity, that tentacle crept slowly inside his ass, and the deeper it went, the thicker it was, and the more distraught Dante felt. The sensation was so alien and so wrong, and he couldn't stop thinking of how his brother looked while he was intensely fucked by these things.

It was wiggling inside his guts, going farther than anything he should have, but in spite of this, Dante tried to bear it in silence with eyes tightly shut. He refused to see his brother's face.

It became harder to grit through it as a second tendril began to crawl past his ass, his breath hitched as they started to thrash wildly, coiling within his guts as they invaded every corner they could find, as if whatever force compelled them wanted a reaction out of him. Dante couldn't even move to disrupt them from their rhythm, with Vergil's huge hands keeping his lower body completely still.

The way those tentacles moved made him feel like they were just a 'taste' of what was yet to come, the apparent 'gentleness' of this preparation wasn't fooling Dante. The way those small tentacles retreated and then opened him up just confirmed his suspicions that something much bigger was there to fuck him next.

In that brief moment Dante believed that he could put up with it, that if he waited just long enough he'd find a chance to escape... He held his breath for a second as he felt the tip of something phallic and significantly larger making way, struggling to enter him even though he's been slicked plenty by the tendrils. It'd be tough, but he could bear it, he was certain he could... however...

Noticing that Vergil's hands had slipped from his hips down to his thighs, Dante felt his throat closing in as his thighs were forcefully pulled up to make them rest against that cold and hard body. He made the mistake of opening his eyes, to see where the rest of his fears were being confirmed.

He gasped, the pathetic grit that he desperately tried to hold on to was quickly crumbling away. Mundus' wickedness truly knew no limits. His twin's huge erection was pressing hard against his gaping rim, the head kept on sliding off-target due its size. With his arms still restrained by the tentacles, his legs tried to push him by kicking away again, but it didn't seem to be working; the cock's head found again its aim, pushing in.

"Vergil... brother...! Y-you can't do this! You can't...!" For the first time in years, Dante shed tears. No matter how hard he attempted to kick away, Vergil kept him tightly in his grip, intent on pushing his body down onto that rigid member. Vergil's red eyes were gazing blankly at him as his huge body closed in, offering no comfort, no rancor, no regret, no nothing. "Uhngh...! C'mon! You have to fight him off, GODDAMNIT VERGIL, FIGHT HIM!"

Even if Vergil could truly hear him, he probably couldn't do anything to stop this. Whether this was Mundus acting through his brother or the fruits of his corruption, he couldn't say. Not like it mattered. Nothing he'd say in this moment would help him.

He choked on spit as he felt his brother's cock burying its thick glans inside of him and the weight of his own body being pushed down deeper still. Its ridiculous girth was more evident now that he had half it its length already inside, Dante forced to feel the burn of every inch stretching his insides, hitching his breath every time it pulled a little away just to push another thick inch into him. The thrusts were painful and slow, he could sometimes bite his lips to not make a noise, but keeping quiet turned out to make the intrusion feel even worse.

Vergil started to go faster after a while, Dante's mind tried and failed to get away from this place, but the sounds of skin slapping and the hard long member filling his gut again and again kept his attention grounded in his current reality. It wasn't the cock's size what was hurting him the most right now.

The movements were becoming rapid and shallow, he could feel the heavy ballsack hitting against his ass, Dante cried out when he felt him hit a particularly sensitive spot inside, breaking his already frail silence; he found himself gasping every time that his brother thrust into him. The stimulus was becoming too much to ignore, so much so that he realized his own penis went a little hard at some point, the pressure against his prostate bringing unwanted pleasure out of this. Even now, it seemed like Vergil's breath was shortening, real excitement breaking through the cold exterior. Dante was at loss with how to feel with his brother's lukewarm breath hitting his face as he was being ravished. It was bad enough to be faced with the existence of Vergil as Mundus' slave, but to be raped by him of all people...

He thought he was going to throw up when Vergil gave a particularly hard and deep thrust and then stilled, sighing upon Dante's face as something warm began to pool deep inside his guts.

But just when he believed that it was over, he was proven wrong as his twin resumed shortly after, cock still hard and hips still hitting his rear vigorously.

Dante whined and gave another fatigued attempt to free himself from his restraints; he could swear he heard Mundus' laughter in the background. His struggle only seemed to spur Vergil into fuck him more brutally.

He could almost feel the sheer size of his brother's cock pounding against his stomach, his own semi-hard dick flapping back and forth from the furious fucking; not only did he feel in pain but also he felt dizzy, couldn't decide if he wanted to throw up or cry. He did both eventually.

When he threw up, all he had to expel was clear bile and copious spit, spilling down his chin and his chest. The tears trailing down his cheeks stung his face, the nausea and anguish making his head spin, hiccuping from trying to swallow back his own spit. But even after making a mess out of his upper body, the assault continued.

At least a few minutes passed before he was openly sobbing, the overload of sensations ravaging his body and mind quickly worn him down to the point in which he couldn't even will himself to fight back, the violent rocking making his insides feel tender. He could only utter meaningless curses and pleas only for Vergil to listen, none which seemed to even reach him.

Within what felt like hours, even his sobbing quieted down, he silently resigned to his brother's assault.

When his limbs finally relented to the exhaustion, the harshness of the thrusts lessened significantly, but still... it was so painful, so humiliating beyond words. If anything, it meant that Mundus was rewarding him for losing.

It meant Mundus succeeded on using his twin to rape him into submission. At least for now.

Before he knew it, Vergil pulled out of him, his asshole shamefully twitched at the abrupt hollowness felt like it'd make his guts cave in, even if any damage done had been healing slowly throughout the ordeal. It felt damp and loose, and the dull throb of his own dick stung deeply over his broken pride. He couldn't even bother to focus his glassy eyes on his brother anymore. He didn't know if he could even bring himself to do it anymore. Vergil had stepped away without a sound, leaving his brother hanging there sore and alone.

He fell unconscious again, allowing the shadows to envelop him, wishing that somehow it'd offer him respite from this horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to make it more Dante-centric but uh, I guess I couldn't resist making poor Vergil suffer some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly cant tell if this is too horny or too angsty, so i apologize.
> 
> edit 26/08/19: I corrected lots of grammar mistakes that bothered me.

This time he didn't have a clue of how long he slept. It felt like a feverish haze that refused to leave him in spite of willing himself awake, like what he felt like after drinking more alcohol than what he could handle. Must've taken hours before he was even vaguely back to his senses

Sluggishly Dante realized that he was still in the same place of fathomless darkness, suspended and restrained by those icky meat tentacles... and now there were far more than before he passed out. And he was still nude.

The tentacles must've been fondling his body for hours, he just knew. They teased sore and sensitive spots, ventured over every crevice of his body available as to not leave any inch of skin unexplored, nuch to his disgust. His ass, his navel, his nipples, even his ears and nostrils were being probed by those worm-like flesh tendrils, but he could sense that a large portion of them cramming in his asshole and he dreaded to know how deep they went while he's been out, he could feel weirdly 'full' inside. He flinched when some of the thinner ones started probbing at the urethra of his flacid member, teasing the slit until he thought that it'd try to split it open; before he could curse he realized that one of them had been searching in his mouth, leaving traces of gooey substance in his palate. He roughly yanked his face away and spit the awful sour taste out, twisting his lower body to hopefully shake off the ones messing with his dick.

That was as much as he could do however, he was fully aware that he still haven't enough energy to break free. It was worrying, he should've gathered enough strength by now. He dreaded of what they could've done to him while he was unconscious.

On top of that, those things kept secreting that gross black slime all over, which would leave his skin feeling tingly and hot. It all wasn't nearly as unbearable as what happened before... but they still made him feel completely violated, gross and dirty.

" **An embarrassing display, but amusing nonetheless, Dante. It's always amusing how much humans care about how their physical bodies are claimed... and who does it**." That monster taunted him from the shadows, Dante wouldn't be surprised in the least that someone like Mundus was getting off from this. " **Your attachment to the human perceptions of fraternity made you this vulnerable**."

Against all common sense, Dante grimaced in disgust. "You...sure love hearing yourself talk... you sicko..." He really wasn't in a position to snark, but that was about all he could force out of his mouth.

" **Then allow me to prove my point**."

From the darkness, a figure that seemed to repel shadow walked into view, what appeared to be a man's exquisite marble statue brought to life. Though it pained him to admit it, this had to be the most beautiful thing that he's seen since he set foot in Mallet Island. Its bearded face was so beautiful, so dignified and immaculate it was god-like, and it felt... _wrong_. And it wasn't because its face had a third eye on its forehead.

" **This body should suffice.** " Mundus talked, even though the man-like mouth moved, the voice was coming from somewhere else, like an uncanny valley puppet.

But the moment that fiend approached him, Dante was hit with the realization of the horrifying size difference between the them.

The form that Mundus used was huge, even more so than Vergil; suspended as he was, Dante's head was barely at face level, but if he was left standing on his own feet, he'd probably just reach that giant's stomach... and his erect cock seemed almost a twice as thick and large too. Dante was heaving, feeling his restraints tighten all around him as he knew that something _that_ big shouldn't be able to fit inside him... but then again, because of his half-devil blood, it probably would.

The moment that marble-like hand touched Dante's ribs, he started, it was surprisingly warm to the touch but also exuding with strange energy that made the little hairs of his skin stand on edge. The tentacles inside his ass started to withdraw, he could feel how they moved his bowels from deep within. Right at their end they pulled his hole uncomfortably wide, and Dante's strained sweaty back touching the hard chest of his to-be assailtant as a hand grabbed one of his thighs to force him to open up. It was far more intimate than what it needed to be and he hated how it made his face burn up out of embarrassment.

In this occassion Dante had less time for bracing himself, feeling that enormous thing pressing against his abused asshole. Upon feeling its huge head exerting to enter, he had a surge of panic.

This triggered his devil form again, it happened more on accident than out of impulse. He yelled, for a second he let his instinct do the fighting for him and with his gained physical mass he attempted to break free from his captor's grasp, feeling the scales of his blackened body falling off from the struggle. Mundus however, he was barely fazed by this sudden demonic fit; even if briefly fired up, Dante was still very weakened and exhausted, so all that hostility was nothing more than a bat with broken wings to him. Dante groaned in agony as his body was forcibly brought down onto that gargantuan erection anyway.

It hurt. It _really_ hurt... but not nearly as bad as he thought -as he hoped- it would. Maybe it was because his devil form was bigger and could take a size like this better than his human counterpart. Or maybe it was the thorough preparation from the tentacles. He didn't know, he didn't care. Dante could only fruitlessly gnarl and writhe as Mundus started to leisurely pound into his body.

Despite his devil form, that cock still felt huge, midway through was already filling him so much, so when Mundus forced it to the hilt, Dante could swear he could faintly see the outline of the monstruous cock pressing against his chitin-clad abdomen. But instead of just feeling ill and in pain, Dante realized that he was feeling warm and dizzy in the head, experimenting the first mortifying sparks of bliss within. His own raging hard-on was a dead giveaway.

This would be so much more bearable if it hurt, then at least he'd know what to expect and how to react. The fact that he was being forced to feel arousal and pleasure in such an horrific circumstance, it was making his will falter, thrust after agonizing thrust.

Still, he refused to cry out, his wounded pride compelled him to hold out for as long as he was physically able.

" **It doesn't hurt as much, does it? You bear it with fire in your eyes**." Mundus growled, his voice felt like it thundered inside him. Dante wanted with all of his remaining power to not give this monster the satisfaction to hear him scream again, even though he was at the brink of losing it as Mundus spoke. The toxic waves of pleasure coursing through his body weren't natural, Mundus definitely did something to his body at some point and now was getting him drunk in that sickening sensation. " **But see how that fire is smothered once your brother is involved.** "

Right next to Mundus' new figure appeared: it was Vergil, still unmasked but most of his dark armor back on. The jumpscare caused an unexpected kickback on Dante's state, making him turn back to his human form and thus his original body size.

To feel himself abruptly shrink around the already gargantuan dick as it stretched his insides impossibly deep, Dante cried out and lost control, the overwhelming fullness instantly riddled his poor body with intense pain, struggling to adapt around that monstruous intrusion, he convulsed violently as he felt his bladder emptying right then and there. Even if he was literally pissing from the stress of having to contain such a huge cock in his bowels, the sensation was nearly indistinguishable from what an orgasm felt like.

Of course, the brief relief didn't lessen the singeing humiliation; his sight was too spotty to see it clearly, but he could feel how that enormous cock was making his stomach bulge out from its sheer size, he whined as he felt so obscenely bloated and his body couldn't stop twitching around it. Mundus hummed amused, continuing to move his massive hips as Dante helplessly watch the bulge in his abdomen rise and then disappear.

But he didn't forget about Vergil. How could he? He's been quietly watching this whole time. Dante weakly wondered if he felt just as helpless and humiliated beneath that white cold exterior... he wondered how much of his twin was really left inside the body of the Angelo. Dante was reeling in anticipation, the still fresh wound in his psyche made his head throb with dread. Just the thought of having to be violated by his own brother again under their Mundus' command was enough to make him tremble. What else could he do to him now that wasn't done yet?

When Vergil walked to Dante's front, he noted that his twin's sex was already hard. The sight of it shouldn't be making his own erection throb, but it did. It was like his body was starting to forget how to behave. Or maybe he was too exhausted to keep his bodily reactions in check.

His upper body was bent down forward in such a way that his face was right at the same level as Vergil's cock, the only thing keeping Dante from falling down were the tentacles binding his arms and Mundus' hands still holding his hips as his rear was still being fucked. Dante groaned in defeat, knowing perfectly well what they wanted him to do. There was few options left for him when it was his sibling's engorged organ being shoved against his face. He didn't want to suck it, but he didn't want to bite him off either.

The moment Vergil grabbed him from the hair and shoved him into the musky member, Dante was surprised by Mundus' large hand appearing from behind his head, the powerful fingers pressing the sides of his face to coerce his jaw open just wide enough. Not a second was wasted before Vergil's length was thrusted inside his twin's mouth. Mundus cackled softly, probably over how hard Dante's body tensed when that cock stuffed his mouth down to his gullet, muffling any distressed grunt that should come out.

The terrible thickness stretched his lips so wide that he felt like his jaw would dislocate, if it haven't already. It was already painful how big it felt in his ass, but in his throat, it felt even worse. Dante didn't even have time to think about his teeth, Vergil was fucking his mouth without caring if they were constantly grazing all over his erection, and it was a surprise that none of them have been knocked back by the sheer brutality of his movements yet, every thrust went in so deep and so hard that his gag reflex was triggered many times. The sour taste of Vergil's precum mixed with his own bile, the sickly scent sweet of sex and blood, the skin texture running across his palate and sliding far down his throat until it bulged... Dante was suffocating in all of that and he couldn't even move a finger to make it stop.

Vergil came once, spilling his acrid lukewarm seed down his brother's throat until Dante could feel it brimming from the corners of his mouth, some of it threatening to spill from his nostrils too. But it didn't seem like his brother's member went soft at any moment. Not back then, not now. Was that Mundus' will too?

Strangely enough, out of all things he could feel, there were the fingers of his brother's hand on his hair, scratching lightly at the back of his scalp. For some reason, he found the touch lightly comforting. It couldn't be that Vergil did this on purpose... did he?

Soon the lack of oxygen was making his sight going blurry, mind drifting in and out of consciousness. With Mundus still pounding his ass and his throat being fucked raw, he couldn't keep up with how much was going on at the same time. Choking on his brother's cock, all he could do was to spasm and moan giddily around it while his eyelids were fluttering. This had to be the closest he's ever felt to death, not because of how painful it was, but because of how much his mind wanted to shut down completely.

But then, without warning, Vergil yanked his cock out of his twin's mouth; Dante coughed violently for a few moments as he was both trying to recover his breath and spit out the excess of drool, bile and bitter cum... it burned his throat to breathe and his eyes were so wet that he couldn't focus on anything.

Then he felt Mundus stop moving him, taking his sweet time to slowly pull out from Dante's twitching gaping asshole. He shuddered pathetically at the void left in him, it felt like more of that slime-like substance had been released inside him, Dante could feel an embarrassing amount of it leaking outside.

They were both out, but Dante just knew better than to hope that the worst was over.

Whether it was merely Mundus' giving him a mental command or by Vergil's own misguided initiative, his brother pulled him up to keep him on eye-level, his hips found Dante's bottom again with his wet dick entering him so smoothly, all because of Mundus' abuse. His movements were definitely sharper, more precise than last time, ripping out soft moans out of his brother's lips. His touch too... it was far more intimate, bordering on sensual when his cloved fingers caressed his hips. Their faces were so close now, their foreheads practically touching; if he focused his eyes enough Dante could swear that his twin's face bore a semblance of emotion. Compared to the prior throat-fucking, this almost felt... comforting.

Maybe he already went insane.

But no comfort was meant to last. Mundus was still standing right behind his back, literally waiting for Dante to let down his guard.

The bigger cock started to press again against Dante's rim while Vergil was still inside. "Nh-no, that's... too much-h...!" he gasped dryly, but Mundus only sneered behind him, huge hands grabbed both his thighs and spread them up until his calves were resting on top of Vergil's shoulders. The difference between their sizes was ridiculous, Dante knew it'd be impossible to fit both at the same time without tearing his body apart.

But where there was a will there was a way, they said.

And so, Mundus forcefully pushed in as Dante felt his poor asshole stretching taut beyond its limits.

As soon as the large head popped in, he felt like he was ready to burst. With Vergil already focused on attacking his prostate, the heaviness of the bigger penis pressed that sensitive spot even harder, cramming its horrible size within his shifting intestines that, by some sort of miracle, haven't ruptured yet. With little time to adjust, Mundus resumed his cruel thrusts.

The pressure of having two inhuman dicks, one much bigger than the other, fucking his ass at uneven speeds was quickly becoming too much, Dante had given up trying to silence his moans and cries. He could feel his brain was going haywire, finding it difficult to keep up with every simultaneous sensation. "Aa...h-haah... s-TOp... Please, no more...!" Ironically, his slurred words only incited Mundus' excited movements to go deeper.

 **"Do you beg, son of Sparda? Even to your brother it took a while before I could make him beg. But no wonder. You pointlessly clung to your humanity. And this is the price that you're paying**." It definitely felt like his voice vibrated through his flesh, it was disorienting, and it made Dante feel even more helpless. " **It does not matter. Soon you will see things my way, such as your brother has.** **My seed has been nurturing** **your body for a while now**."

Dante felt the dull flame of indignation rise, if only momentarily. "Nngh...! I'm... I... dOn't-! OohH...!" Another thrust on the right place shut down that defiance, from his twin, no less. His eyes fixed on the cold veiny face of his brother as he felt each powerful sensation toiling on his sanity, their breaths colliding on each other as the rhythm grew erratic.

Was this how it went for Vergil too?... No, of course not. Vergil had to be through something far worse... he had to face Mundus all alone. Maybe this was his punishment for failing to save him when he still had the chance.

Dante laughed bitterly to himself. The poison had settled in completely and his body wasn't obeying him anymore, having become nothing but an drooling piece of meat that moaned in arousal from being raped.

However, one of his brother's hands had for some reason stilled on Dante's face, almost as if he was tenderly cupping his cheek. It could be that Dante finally broke and he was imagining things, but he couldn't help feeling that it was truly his twin trying to offer him solace in the only way he could. Tears streamed over his feverish face down to his trembling lips; he didn't deserve this comfort, not after how badly he failed to him. "Ver... gh... I'm sorr...y..."

His disjointed words were sealed as his brother's surprisingly warm lips coerced him to a deep kiss. Even then the size difference between their tongues was overwhelming, Vergil's tongue was sour to the taste, but the way it ensnared and played with his sloppy mouth was making his eyes roll to the back of his skull, as if whatever little was left of his endurance melted away. Within the relentless pounding and the passionate kiss, he finally lost himself.

And then, at last, his whole body convulsed as he came, shooting his load against Vergil's chest while he moaned into his mouth. His mind went blank while long spasms riddled his limbs.

Even then, he was continually fucked after his orgasm, as they were intent on dragging this torment for as long as he was conscious.

It took a few moments after his climax before Vergil shook too, grunting as his hips locked painfully against his brother, once more forced to cum inside of him. And again. And again. And again.

It went on for a while until Mundus, pleased with the outcome, removed himself fully from the battered twin, who whined softly at the loss. He was still twitching from the overstimulation, vaguely aware of his surroundings.

Vergil stilled there until Mundus' commanded him in annoyance to let go of the fucked out mess his brother was.

...

It's been weeks since Dante lost; ever since then Mundus would indulge in torturing the youngest Sparda through sexual assault, always making a point on involving Vergil either as an observer or a participant, the latter more often than not. They would go on for hours a day, but it wasn't like Dante was counting the time anymore.

At times Mundus left Vergil out to fuck the smaller twin like a cocksleeve until he begged or passed out. Other times, he'd just let Vergil do it, Dante wouldn't whine as much with him anymore, finding some sort of sick comfort by being fucked by his sibling. Mundus would occasionally discipline the older twin in good measure as to suffocate any possibility of defiance, it was clear enough that the presence of his sibling caused a slight shift in his behavior, or at least that's as far as Dante managed to understand through his muddled mind.

When he wasn't being in company of Mundus or Vergil, he was left alone with those nasty tentacles that would scarcely fill the emptiness from all the raw fucking. It seemed like he was correct in assuming that that the dubious sludge those tendrils have been pouring into him were the main cause of why his body's sensation changed so drastically; they've been poking at even at his nose and ears after all, so no wonder the effects have been so immediate. It was far too late to fight it anyway, so he let them be. He lazily realized that he just didn't care anymore.

His body started to physically change too, his once tanned skin going bloodless white with ghastly blue filling out his veins, his body gradually finding it easier to accomodate the size of his abuser's monstruous cocks; the dark slime portions fed to him slowly ate away his ability to feel; shame, anger, self-loathing... they were becoming alien and useless concepts to him.

As each day passed by, it was harder and harder to remember why he hated Mundus so much in the first place.

When the time came to be visited again by Mundus' again, he found his limbs not straining at all against the tentacles binding him. He just looked up to the humbling face that represented the Prince of Darkness and sighed in surrender. He didn't know if Mundus was capable of smiling through that form, but Dante could simply feel it looming through those heavy shadows.

" **... That shape suits you better. It will take time before you're ready, but don't fret. There will be nothing of you left inside, only room for me. I'll make sure of it.** " It was hard to argue against that once he was lifted again and wordlessly took in that gigantic member inside of his now welcoming body. There was more of Mundus inside of him than himself, literally.

To where there once was only pain and shame, it transformed into a twisted sense of pride and compliance. Being filled with Mundus' cock, at some point, it started to fill him with gratification too. Eventually came a time in which Mundus didn't even need to restrain him anymore, a simple order would do to make him willingly engage in whatever new depravity he had in store.

Deep down he knew that this was fucked up, he knew that he lost something precious, and he basically surrendered Mundus the means to let him conquer the human world... and soon he'd be forced to become a soldier under his thumb.

But whenever Vergil was around him, it... eased those thoughts, granted him a strange sense of belonging. Through his increasingly distorted sense of self, Vergil was a small lighthouse in the middle of an otherwise miserable existence... he wondered if Vergil thought the same way about him.

But he wasn't alone, not anymore. Vergil would remain here alongside him, serving their master. Even if someday he'd forget who he was or why they were here... they'd still be together.

He needed to believe that, it was all he had left.

Weeks quickly became months. His body had transformed inside out, becoming more like his brother and less like himself. He wasn't given orders to pick up a sword and fight yet, even though the nature was already deeply ingrained in him. In the meanwhile, he was still being used as a whore. Vergil would still be ordered to fuck him, but Dante realized that it was more likely that Mundus would give his brother the same treatment, taking turns to fuck the twins however he pleased.

It came a time in which they were both kneeling before on the lap of the body Mundus' chose to present himself in, having been ordered to orally please their master as he sat on his throne. It was never his 'real' body, but still, it worked as an extension of him, so the twins had to suck off that massive member to their best ability in order to please him.

There was a satisfied growl that came from their prince. " **A shame, I wish Sparda still lived so I'd relish on his despair upon seeing both his sons now serving me.** "

Dante could listen, but his heart felt nothing. His brother and he were too focused on licking clean the shaft of their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand I can't believe I actually did it. now I can go to hell knowing that I wrote at least one spardacest fic. :V
> 
> thanks for reading. see you after therapy!


End file.
